Terra Being Sadistic
by Sadistic Riya
Summary: What if Terra came back to the Ttower for revenge? But is revenge always sweet? Or does it go sour? And what happens when revenge turns into something else? Completed.
1. Chapter1: Terra Returns

Disclaimer: I don't feel like it (not that I own T.T. anyhow).

Summary: What if Terra never came back to the Titans. What if she hated Beast Boy too much and decided to instead train with Slade then return for her Revenge? This story will be told in such a perspective. Read if you want to. I don't Care.

Please Note: Admin knocked off this story because the title wasn't "G" Rated. So I'm reposting it.

Symbol for character's thoughts have been changed to _italics_.

Prologue

Sound of a heart beat in the background

Beast Boy.

I'll never forget that day.

The day that you betrayed me.

You will Pay.

End of Heart Beat in the background

Terra Being Sadistic

Chapter1: Terra Returns.

I stood outside the T shaped tower. It was 11:45pm and I was certain that at least most if not all the Titans were asleep. I walked up to the tower slowly. Then I opened my side pocket, wiggling in it were some security disabling metal worms. I placed them on the ground and I also took out a special humming disc, but I kept that in my hand. The worms crawled underneath the door the door, and as soon as they were all inside the tower I took out a small device that looked like a Pocket PC. It had on the screen 'T.T. security enabled' and currently it was at 100. I simply waited patiently. Soon the percentage started to drop. I grinned as the percentage got lower, by the time it had reached 10, my grin that reflected off the screen looked like that of a madwoman. But I didn't care; I was here for my revenge, and I was going to get it.

Soon the security system was completely disabled. As I stepped in I slipped on a pair of special earplugs. They did not block out sounds around me, it would just block out the humming that would come from the disc when I turned it on. I closed the door behind me and then I turned on the humming disc. This special disc sent out waves throughout the house that would make everyone (that wasn't wearing the special earplugs) fall asleep or sleep even more deeply. They could only be awakened after I turned the disc off or exited the house. I slowly walked towards the stairs, then I climbed them and headed straight for Beast Boy's room. I heard his snoring before I even opened the door. When I opened it I saw that he was sprawled on the bed; the sheets twisted all over the place, on his back.

_You always do something to make yourself look funny. Even in your SLEEP! But I am not laughing today. And I am going to make sure that you never have a day when you can laugh again  
_

I sat carefully on his chest and looked down on his sleeping face. He looked so angelic and despite his loud annoying snoring and gaping mouth seemed quite harmless and decent. He will look quite different when I start my revenge on him. My hand touched his pajama shirt and my fingers rubbed the fabric. Cotton, he had a cotton pajama. His pajamas of course had some form of animals of course. This one that he wore had barnyard animals spread all over it. I noticed some cows, pigs, hens, among other animals on the blue material. I removed my right glove and touched side of his face. It felt so soft and warm. I moved my hand up and ran my fingers through his tousled green hair. It was a bit knotty but it still felt great at a touch. Suddenly he stopped snoring and smiled. I grinned evilly and continued to run my hand through his green hair.

"Do you like that Beast Boy?" I asked in a kind voice and got a satisfied moan and a slight chuckle as an answer from the still sleeping teenage boy under me, "then you will love this," I said in a menacing tone as I moved my face by his ear and stuck my tongue in it.

He remained still for a moment only making slight moans of pleasure as I increased my tongue's speed. Soon he was jerking up down on the bed almost struggling to get away from me but I was able to keep him in place, I was much stronger than he was after all. Then I suddenly stopped and simply sat on his chest as his jerking lessened and his gasping for air slowly stopped. I rose off him and walked slowly towards the bedroom door. I placed the disc outside and then closed the door behind me. I slowly walked back to Beast Boy, put on extra set of special earplugs on him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Beast Boy," I said sweetly, "WAKE UP!" I cried as I boxed his nearest cheek to my ungloved hand.

End of Chapter1


	2. Chapter2: BB’s Nightmare come to life

Disclaimer: Whatever! I only own this story!

Symbol for character's thoughts have been changed to _italics_.

Terra as A Sadistic Bitch

Recommending a Fic I don't usually do this, so no one ask me to. I'll simply pretend that you do not exist.

Lost Life- Yugioh- by Just me and myself (What if YugiYami met a mysterious girl who knew something about him. What if this same girl attended his school and was being abused by an adult at home, but swore YamiYugi's silence? Go read this fic to find out.)

Chapter2: BB's Nightmare come to life

Beast Boy's eyes flew open when he felt the slap and heard the angry voice. His face was filled with panic for a moment, but when I leaned over and he saw my face, he smiled slightly and all panic left him.

"Terra," Beast Boy said softly and chuckled slightly, "you came back?" he asked as he looked into my emotionless face.

"I came here for you Beast Boy," I said with feigned sweetness, "I came to get my revenge," I said coldly, all feigned sweetness gone as I glared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy started to rise from the bed, his face filled with panic. But I grabbed him by the neck and slowly rose with him off the bed. I quickly took out a syringe and stuck him with it as he kept on changing into different animals as he tried to escape my deadly grip. His transformations stopped before all of the orange liquid from the syringe went into his wriggling body. He suddenly returned to his human form and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't transform again.

"What did you do to me?" Beast Boy asked me in a tiny raspy voice as I tightened my grip on his throat.

"It's an anti-transforming agent," I responded simply, "so forget about using your powers to help you get out of this one," I snapped as his widened in eyes filled with panic.

"I'm going to have with fun you tonight Beast Boy," I said with an evil chuckle and grinned, "so much fun," I said softly as I slightly loosened my grip on his neck to keep him conscious.

I suddenly flung him on the bed and held him down as I took out some strong ropes and tied his hands to the bed head. He was on his stomach, so I sat on his back and kept digging my knees deeper into his back the more he struggled. When I had his hands secure I went into my shoulder pack (where all the devices where) and took out a penknife. I slowly started to cut some of his hair by grabbing clumps of it and chopping it off with the knife; by the time I stopped there was only hair barely above his scalp. I could hear his begging and sobbing as he kept asking me 'to stop' and 'why was I doing this to him.' I didn't respond of course, his torture hadn't even begun yet.

_Oh no, it hadn't even begun as yet._

I started to unbutton his pajama shirt and he gasped and soon started to struggle even harder. I simply got off his back and slid under him and slowly removed his pajama bottom and white underwear. I then slid from under him and tied his ankles to the other side of the bed head and took out a container and placed it beneath him.

I got up and stepped back a few feet away from him. I grinned at him evilly as I took out something else. It was a black 20inch whip.

End Chapter2

Yes it's a cliffhanger. If you don't like it go to your Mama.


	3. Chapter 3: Drink It!

Disclaimer: I have news. I just killed a Jackass who thought I owned Teen Titans. Need I say more?

Chapter 3: Drink It!

I ran the whip along my fingers as I grinned at Beast Boy's bare exposed back. Beast Boy was sobbing and begging for me to let him go and that he was sorry about whatever made me so upset. But I knew that he was only saying that to escape his torture. His just punishment. That wasn't going to happen.

I stretched out the whip to it's full length, then I swung it back and then let it fly forward right unto Beast Boy's exposed soft green skinned back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy shrieked shrilly as the whip sliced through his flesh.

I whipped him three more times and enjoyed his screams as he convulsed and screamed and begged for me to stop. Then I simply rolled up the whip and put it away.

"Did that hurt?" I asked coldly as I took a finger and dug it hard into one of the oozing lashes and he shrieked, "you must have never experienced torture Beast Boy," I said as I ran my fingers lightly along his now scared back, "because I haven't even started torturing you," I said honestly and I heard him start to cry even harder.

"Now I'm going to bend under you Beast Boy," I said simply and I felt his body stiffen, "and if you don't peek I won't use the whip again," I said simply and I bent under him to check the container which was nearly filled with a large amount of urine and I grinned as I carefully removed it.

I placed the container under his bed and looked up to see him staring at me.

"You said that I couldn't look while you were underneath me," Beast Boy said in a shaky voice when he saw me stare at him ominously.

"I'm going to undo your bonds and you'll follow my every command," I said seriously, "or I'll skin you alive with my penknife," I hissed at him and his teary eyes widened in great fear and looked down to see him wet himself again, but this time it went right on the sheet, "and you better not blame me for your sheets," I said as I started to laugh and point at the growing yellow puddle forming under him.

Beast Boy looked down and his eyes quickly widened when he saw it. He tried to control it but to no avail. I simply sat on the floor and laughed at him until it stopped. But when I looked up at him I saw a look of resentment and hate.

"Do you think that you can hate me as much as I hate you Beast Boy?" I asked him almost sweetly and his eyes grew wide, "yes Beast Boy I hate YOU," I said and pointed at his face, "and you're going to suffer," I said icily.

I stood up, undid his bonds and caught him before he fell into his own pile of urine. He looked up at me in surprise, but I only gave him an emotionless look.

"Do you like games Beast Boy?" I asked him softly with a grin and a scared Beast Boy slowly shook his head, "well I do," I said in an almost annoyed snappish tone, "we're going to play the 'naming game'," I told him simply as I propped him by the foot of the bed and handed him a nearby blue robe that I saw, "we each have to name a state according to the alphabet," I told him, "the person who can't name it will have to drink a certain liquid and every third round if one of gets it wrong," I continued, "you'll have to drink three glasses or cups," I said proudly but when I looked at him I saw him just looking at the robe solemnly.

_Oh yeah. He has the lashes from the whip on his back. Guess he won't be wearing any shirts or robes tonight._

I shook my head and grabbed his underwear and pajama bottom.

"Can you stand," I demanded and he slowly but painfully rose to his feet. I positioned myself at the very edge of the bed and told him to step into the garments that I had set by his feet. Moments later I had pulled up the underwear and pajama bottom to his waist.

"The liquid is your urine," I said and Beast Boy made a face, "remember every third round the person who guesses wrong or can't answer drinks three cups," I told him as I removed three cups and a tube from my pack and placed it on the floor, "pull out the container from under your bed and we shall begin," I said and Beast Boy pulled out the container and sat across from me on the floor, "and if you vomit you'll have to eat it," I added quickly with great flourish.

Ironically I got wrong on the letter 'A'. Right at the start! I used the tube to fill my cup and drank it quickly with a look of disgust on my face. But I glared when I saw Beast Boy grin at me as if he won some inner victory. I'd get him back. And I did when he got the letter 'C' wrong and had to drink three cups. He threw up right back into his first cup and I made him drink that too. By the time he was finally able to keep it down he looked very green indeed. We continued playing and Beast Boy lost more often than not. Just as we finished Beast Boy grabbed the container that had the urine in it and threw right up in it. I told him to drink the entire thing. But every few sips he threw everything right back up. I soon started to cover his mouth and corked his nose to force him to send back down the vomit he kept on throwing back up.

By the time he drank all of it he looked extremely sick. He even threw up some of it on the floor then looked up at me fearfully.

"Lap it up," I said coldly, "or else," I added and waited.

But after trying to lap it up four times, he threw up even more. Grinning I got the whip and walked over to him.

"If you don't...," I started.

"Kill me if you want," Beast Boy said emotionlessly as he interrupted me, "you want to be a sadistic bitch," he said scornfully, "give me your worst," he snarled as he glared at me.

I was furious! How dare he scorn me!

_He's going to pay for that._

"Wait here," I instructed and exited his room as I headed towards the kitchen.

15 minutes later

I returned to Beast Boy's room to see him sitting at the edge of his bed glaring at me. I held a closed plastic container in my hands and used my foot to quickly close the open door.

"Have something else for me to drink?" Beast Boy taunted icily, "I'm not acting scared of you anymore," he told me, "I wont satisfy your wanton need for vengeance."

"Then I'll just cut the long torture and give you the summed up version," I told him and opened the container, "DRINK THIS!" I shouted and threw the contents into his shocked face.

End Chapter 3

If you're curious there's only four more chapters MAXIMUM left for this story. Update when I feel like caring.


	4. Chapter 4: Backfire

Chapter 4: Backfire

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed as I threw the container filled with hot water in his face.

I grinned evilly.

_He's going to be blind. He'll never be able to see himself again. Even if they find a way to fix his face._

I watched Beast Boy scream and roll across the floor holding unto his scalded face. I walked up closer and watched him in his torment.

"Feel the pain Beast Boy?" I asked softly, "I felt pain that day when you betrayed me," I told him, "that day when you told the others; especially Robin, about my lack of control when it came to my powers," I continued, "did it make you feel good when you told them Beast Boy?" I asked, "did it make you feel big?" I asked and laughed, "don't feel so good or big now do you!" I demanded angrily, "I hate you!" I cried and kicked him in the stomach.

Just then he stopped screaming and flailing on the floor. Then I soon heard a low growl.

"You think you've totally beaten don't you?" Beast Boy asked me suddenly, "think you've won with your torture and cheap antics," he said, "but you haven't," he whispered, "you've not won by a long shot," he hissed.

"That's funny," I said as I laughed, "from where I'm standing I see a loser ready for a next beating," I told him frankly, "not a winner."

"Well that's going to change!" Beast Boy cried furiously and suddenly he transformed into an ape, "I don't need eyes to see you," he snarled and started to move towards me as I stepped back in shock and fright.

How can this be happening? The injection was to keep him from transforming for much longer than this! Could it be that he's advanced his abilities some how? That his anger has pushed his abilities to a higher level?

"Speechless Terra?" Beast Boy scorned me in his ape form and I gasped, "wait I can talk like this?" he said in surprise, "maybe this sightless business will have some advantages," he said with an evil grin and turned with his scalded face and melted shut eyes in my direction.

"What are you going to do?" I asked tentatively taking a few steps back.

"Don't tell me that I scare you," Beast Boy teased, "I'm injured and blind after all," he reminded me, "but maybe some of your rage and thirst for vengeance has rubbed off on me," he said suddenly, "maybe I'm just as lethal as you right now," he added and moved closer towards me.

"Are you going to torture me?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes," Beast Boy responded, "but I have to do one thing," he said and felt his way to his closet and then proceeded to open and search it, "here it is," he said softly and turned in my direction with a black velvet box in his hands, "you can run if you want," he sneered at me as if he could see my paling face, "I don't need to see your face or eyes to know that the unknown contents of this box must scare you," he cooed in a teasing and scornful way.

"I'm not scared," I insisted even though I knew that I was lying, "I have no reason to fear you," I snarled, "you should be fearing me," I told him and took a warning step towards him.

"Should being the key word." Beast Boy responded slowly but seriously, "this was a gift given to me by Raven," he told me, "it's only to be used in extreme cases," he continued, "this obviously being one of them," he said then sat down on the floor and opened the box.

I watched him take out a test tube halfway filled with a green liquid. Then he took out a small clear bag filled with orange powder and placed it on the floor. Next he took out a small clear vial and placed it next to the orange bag carefully with a now shaky hand. I continued to watch him as he struggled but got all of the green liquid into the vial. Then he picked up the clear bag and opened it carefully. Then he dumped the contents into the vial and suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke which totally blocked him from my view. Then he soon became visible to me again and my mouth fell to the floor.

"It fully heals you," Beast Boy explained to me as I looked at him and saw that all my harm was undone, "but it's made by rare items that Raven has no more left of," he told me, "I just used the last batch," he said almost sadly, "but it was my gift and I'm certain that she'd understand why I used it," he said his now opened and fully healed eyes boring into mine.

"You're not going to tell them?" I asked him picking up an underlying meaning in what he said, "you're just going to let me go?" I asked in surprise.

"I never said I'd let you go," Beast Boy said coldly his eyes suddenly filled with open hate, "if you're not afraid of getting a taste of your medicine," he said to me, "you'll take off your clothes," he ordered, "or leave here now like the coward you really are," he snarled.

"I'm no coward," I said bravely, "I can take everything you throw at me and more," I declared.

He walked forward after changing into his normal self and took the whip.

If you're not a coward you'll leave your weapons behind and follow me," Beast Boy challenged.

"I'm not dumb enough to leave my weapons," I spat, "but I will follow you," I said seriously and he nodded and we both left his bedroom.

I followed him up several flights of steps until he stopped in front of a small door. I had to bend down to be able to get in as Beast Boy did as he entered before me. I looked around and saw that the room only had a cot, a wooden chair, and a closet. I also saw a small door beside the cot and guessed that it was the bathroom. Everything in the room was grey except for the white sheet on the cot. Even the wooden chair and the closet were grey. I looked up and I saw a far off window with gray sidings that it would take a ladder to be even be able to reach it. It shined a streak of moonlight into the dark room. But instead of making it look more cherry. It made it look creepy.

"I made this room one day after a friend of mine died," Beast Boy said from behind me and I spun around in time to see him lock the door with a white skeleton key, "it was over a year ago and I spent nearly every moment I could in it because I was so depressed," he whispered, "but Raven came to talk to me and told me that it was alright to feel sad," he told me, "but it didn't mean that I should shut myself from the world and that me staying in this dreary room wouldn't bring my friend back," he recalled, "I shut this room up the day after that and swore never to return," he said, "but I've broken that promise," he said looking me now straight in the eye, "I broke that promise to punish you," he said darkly.

"Should I remove my clothes?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yes," Beast Boy said in an emotionless tone as well, "and this room is soundproof," he added, "don't expect anyone to hear you scream," he said with a snide grin.

"Like I care," I muttered to myself and quickly took off all my clothes, "should I go lie down on the bed or what?" I demanded angrily and looked up to see him fingering the whip tenderly.

"Lie down on your back," he instructed without looking up at me.

"What are you going to do?" I demanded angrily and loosing all my calm, "whip my breast!"

"I'm not going to whip you," Beast Boy responded softly, "go lie down on the bed," he said and looked at me with hard eyes.

"No," I said my instincts telling me not to agree.

"Either lie in the bed or go into the closet," Beast Boy told me and pointed at the grey old closet.

"No way!" I cried suddenly feeling extremely fearful and fled to the bathroom.

The next second Beast Boy kicked the door opened and I screamed.

"If you think for ONE second that I was going to force myself on you then your mind has reached a new LOW!" Beast Boy screamed at me, "look at you!" he cried, "you're not even worth it for the dogs to fuck," he exploded then left the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

My power flared up and somehow the door tore off.

"How DARE you tell me that!" I exploded at Beast Boy after I too stormed out the bathroom after him, "I worth much more than that!" I cried, "you can even check for yourself!" I threw at him.

"I'm not throwing my virginity away!" Beast Boy cried and gave me a scornful look, "I can't believe you even offered it to me," he said and my face went red with realization of what I had said.

"I didn't mean it like that," I whispered.

"Just get dressed," Beast Boy snapped and picked up my clothes then threw them at me, "and go home," he said in a cracked voice and walked over to a corner and sat down with his back to me.

I looked at the clothes on the ground but I didn't put them on. Instead I took slow but purposeful steps towards Beast Boy.

End Chapter 4

ssjEasterBunny: Don't give up on your expectations yet. I found your shock about the piss so funny. **Piss? **(laughs).

Poopy Penguin: Today is your luck day. I did feel like caring.

Bonekhan: Glad that it interests you. I've started a Yugioh story that I will put up tomorrow.

Cloud Strife Omega: Thank you. ..


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge takes a Backseat

Chapter 5: Revenge takes a Backseat.

"Beast Boy?" I whispered as I sat barely an inch behind him, "are you okay?" I asked forcing myself not to reach out and touch him.

"Why won't you go home?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice, "haven't you gotten enough of your revenge already?" he asked her frankly.

"But you didn't get yours," I told him, "why don't you want to take out your revenge?" I asked him frankly.

"Because I don't want revenge," Beast Boy said in almost a snarl, "I want..." he started, "just go home," he said hurriedly instead, "please?" he begged in a cracked voice.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" I asked not fighting my concern, "is there something you want to tell me," I asked but was surprised when it came out in a frightened whisper.

"Where did you go after you left?" Beast Boy asked suddenly and I paled.

"That's private;" I said almost shamefully, "please don't make me tell you?" I begged in a cracked voice and looked at my bare feet.

"Did something bad happen to you?" Beast Boy asked me suddenly and turned around, "did someone hurt you?" he asked more seriously and didn't seem to either notice my nakedness or just didn't care.

"I'm okay," I whispered, "Beast Boy?" I asked him softly still looking at my feet, "did you ever like me?" I asked in an almost squeaky voice, "as more than a friend I mean," I added to make myself clear.

"I still kinda do," Beast Boy confessed, "at least I think I do," he said sheepishly and started to look at his own bare feet.

"Why did you tell the others that I had trouble controlling my powers?" I asked suddenly, "I just want to know why because...." I continued but stopped and sighed.

"I already told you," Beast Boy said, "Robin guessed," he reminded her, "he's that kind of guy," he added with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked, "you kept your promise?" I asked him hurriedly, "you didn't tell?" I asked and grabbed him shoulders as I pressed him towards me.

"Of course not," Beast Boy responded, "uh Terra," he said to me, "you're kind of pressing me close your..." he said but stopped, "boobs," he finished and I looked down to see that his face was nearly on my breasts.

I pushed him away slightly and blushed as I turned away.

_Good Job **Terra. **Now he probably thinks that you're a slut._

"Are you alright Terra?" Beast Boy asked softly from behind me.

_But wait! Should I feel bad if he thinks of me that way? Should I really care about Beast Boy's opinion? I came here for revenge didn't I? But the tables turned and he didn't bother with unleashing full vengeance like I did. Maybe I should at least tell him I'm sorry. I'm not going to get all mushy or anything. I'm just going to tell him sorry then get dressed and leave the tower forever._

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy!" I cried regretfully (and) totally forgetting about what I was thinking to do as I hugged Beast Boy tightly unto my naked frame, "I was really stupid and I ended up hurting you!" I cried, "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I started to cry, "please forgive me," I begged.

"All's forgiven," Beast Boy whispered to me as he hugged me and ran his fingers through my blonde hair, "you were just really upset," he told me, "well really pissed is more like it," he pointed out, "but as long as we can both start over we can still be friends," he said to me encouragingly.

"I don't want to be friends," I whispered to him suddenly my head now buried into his warm green neck, "I want to be..." I started but stopped unsure and nervous about what next to say.

"You want to be what?" Beast Boy asked me carefully, "what do you want Terra?" he asked me as I rose up to look into his wondering green eyes.

"What is it between you and Raven?" I asked suddenly not turning away from his eyes, "I know that there's nothing between you and Starfire," I told him simply.

"Raven and I are just friends," Beast Boy said as he grinned widely and blushed, "if she's into anyone it'll be Cyborg," he added and I noted a level of disappointment in his voice.

"Does that disappoint you?" I asked unable to hide my sadness.

"Do you like me as more as a friend?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, "I did already tell you that's how I liked you," he reminded me.

"Oh Yeah," I said sheepishly as I recalled it and felt stupid, "you did tell me," I said softly and didn't look into his eyes because I was blushing.

"So?" Beast Boy pursued, "do you like me as much as I like you?" he asked repositioning himself so that he was now looking into my eyes.

I looked at him and wondered what I should say. I couldn't come up with any words. So I did the next best thing. I leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

When I finally stopped kissing him my lips were all tingly and so was the rest of me. He had kissed me back and was as passionate with it as I was.

"How much do you like me Terra?" Beast Boy asked me and I was surprised at how serious he sounded, "Seriously," he said to me looking into my eyes as if he were searching for the answer before I even spoke.

"More than you probably want to know," I admitted softly.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Beast Boy asked out of the blue, "or do something uhhh romantic?" he asked me.

"Do you know anything about sex Beast Boy?" I asked right out of the blue, "read anything about it I mean," I added quickly not wanting to give off the wrong impression.

"I've seen it on television," Beast Boy said, "and I've read a bit about it too," he confessed, "never had it before though," he said quickly and shook his head for emphasis.

"Didn't think so," I responded, "so," I said as I rose to my feet.

"So what?" Beast Boy asked curiously as he too got on his feet.

"Do you wanna umm," I started to say, "do you want to leave some happy memories here?" I suggested enthusiastically and then felt totally idiotic and Beast Boy looked at me with a questioning face and raised eyebrows.

_Great! I just sounded like a successful applicant for Barney's assistant!_

"Are you suggesting sex?" Beast Boy asked frankly and I turned away blushing even harder this time, "because if you are I'm all for it," he told me suddenly and I turned around in surprise.

"Really?" I asked him unable to hide my excitement, "you'd actually have sex with me?" I asked less excitedly feeling that my over enthusiasm might scare him off.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm surprised that you want to do it with me," he admitted.

"Are you **kidding**?" I asked incredulously, "part of the reason that I was so angry at you was because I was romantically interested in you and felt that you betrayed me in the worst possible way," I told him.

"Then let's de-betray each other then," Beast Boy said suddenly acting flirtatious, "shall we Madam?" he asked and pointed at the bed.

"Lets," I responded using the same mock high class tone that he was using and laughed.

"Let's get busy then," Beast Boy stated and took me into his arms and headed towards the cot that I no longer eyed with dread but great anticipation.

End Chapter 5

Bonekhan: Great Senses. Hopefully I'll update the Yugioh fic by tomorrow.

A review would be nice.

Coming: Chapter 6: Lemon, Lemon and yeah, Lemon


	6. Chapter 6: Lemon, Lemon and yeah, Lemon

Chapter 6: Lemon, Lemon and yeah, Lemon

I sat on the cot beside Beast Boy and stared at him. I felt rather stupid and Beast Boy was also blushing. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Excuse me," Beast Boy said suddenly and fled to the bathroom.

I sat still on the cot for about a minute totally shocked and dumbfounded then I got up and went into the bathroom after him.

I saw Beast Boy sitting in the tub as water cascaded down on him from the shower. His eyes were closed and he was muttering softly to himself as his chest kept moving up and down rapidly. I edged towards him slowly like a person trying to get to a nervous animal without scaring it. When I reached beside him he still hadn't detected my presence. I now noticed that he was shivering slightly and stretched my hand to touch his hair. But he looked up just before I touched it. He stared at me with his round eyes and his fright made him really look like frightened baby animal. I was starting to feel like a paedophile.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said suddenly and looked down, "I'm so sorry," he said as his voice started to crack.

I sat on the floor beside the tub.

"Are you alright Beast Boy?" I asked him, "if you don't want to do this…"

"Isn't it a bit cold down there?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, "come here," he said and I noticed that he was motioning for me to come into the tub, "I wont bite," he said with a laugh when he noticed that I looked at him suspiciously.

I slowly stood to my feet and slid into the tub. But the moment I started to get into it I felt strange. It was as if something was calling to my very being. I wasn't sure what it was but instead of sitting opposite of Beast Boy, I sat right in his lap and curled my feet behind his lower back. I didn't even feel him move to accommodate me.

"Do you feel it?" I whispered after I leaned over to his ear.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered in a slightly shaky voice, "and you know what?" he asked and I looked at him quizzically, "I think it's because we're horny," he added with a laugh and I started to laugh as I agreed with him.

I moved my face until our noses almost touched. I could hear him breathing more rapidly and I knew that I was breathing more rapidly too. My eyes travelled over his entire body; at least the entirety of his body that was within my view. Then my eyes moved back up to his face. His eyes were looking into mine intensely but I didn't feel nervous.

I moved forward and kissed him. I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth and started French kissing him. Soon both of us were kissing each other madly and our hands roved each other's bodies like raging beasts.

Suddenly Beast Boy let out a deep guttural growl. It was strange enough to bring me from the sensual reverie I was in while kissing him. Soon we both stopped kissing each other and parted. I was confused. Beast Boy looked scared.

"I saw it in my head," Beast Boy said slowly, "I wanted to…" he started but stopped, "I wanted to harm you," he revealed.

I was horrified.

"Not that kind of harm!" Beast Boy cried incredulously, "I wanted to have sex with you," he told me, "hard," he added.

I looked at him completely confused.

_What's so bad about that?_

"In my head once you wanted me to stop," Beast Boy told me, "but I didn't care, I just kept going into you," he said softly and looked at his feet.

Then I understood.

_Oh._

"You wouldn't purposely do that to me," I said kindly, "Beast Boy, you have primal urges," I told him as I stroked his hair, "remember your DNA," I reminded him.

Beast Boy looked down. I could tell that he was very upset..

"Beast Boy," I said and took his head into my hands, "I love you," I told him, "no matter what," I emphasized.

Beast Boy looked up at me. His eyes filled with worry. Then he smiled.

"You really love me don't you?" Beast Boy asked me.

"Yes Beast Boy, I do," I told him and kissed him gently, "always."

Beast Boy grabbed me and kissed me hard. Instinctively I tried to pull away at first but he never let up. I soon calmed and started kissing him too. I heard him growl as he hungrily kissed my neck and my breast and I could see that his green eyes now had a yellowish tinge in them. He looked absolutely…hot yet scary in a strange way. I started to kiss his neck too but he forcibly pushed me back and started kissing and sucking on the right side of my neck. I realized that he wanted control and I let him have it.

Suddenly I felt him go inside me. I cried out as I felt the pain of penetration. It soon turned to moans of pleasure as I felt him move more rhythmically inside me.

"Oh Beast Boy!" I cried as the waves of pleasure intensified and he thrust into me even harder, "Oh God, Oh, OH!" I screamed.

I climaxed and I completely lost myself.

I don't know how long it all went on. It was like he was running on batteries, his energy just never gave out. Every hole, every orifice, nothing was left unfucked, untouched, unsucked, hell he even bit me a couple of times.

I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness and suddenly I felt him pull out. He was whispering gentle words I could barely hear and I could barely open my eyes as he carried me out of the tub. I felt him wrap a towel around me then rested me gently on the cot.

"I'm sorry," I heard Beast Boy whisper tearfully, "Terra, Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he cried suddenly and started to sob.

"Don't be such a pussy," I whispered barely able to make myself audible.

"What?" Beast Boy asked his sobbing letting up only slightly.

"This might happen every time right?" I asked him as my eyes were finally able to open half way, "every time we do it, this might happen," I said.

"Then I'm never having sex with you again!" Beast Boy declared, "I can't hurt you like this Terra, I can't!"

"Who was receiving it? Me or you?" I demanded angrily, "stop being such a baby and be a man!" I shouted at him.

Beast Boy looked at me surprised.

"If I wanted a gentle cushy life I wouldn't have expressed romantic feelings towards a crime fighter," I told him, "so if life's not going to be easy since you might die any day, anytime with your line of work," I said, "why should anything else, anything else, including our sex life be any different?" I demanded.

"But you deserve…." Beast Boy started to protest.

"I deserve you, you stupid bastard!" I exploded, "tell me any different again and I swear that I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed and sat up.

Beast Boy looked at me in shock.

I looked back at him. His face looked more human, less primal than it was while we were having sex. But his eyes still had the yellowish tinge, his nails were still a little longer and his body looked rather ripped despite not really increasing in size.

I smiled and touched his cheek.

"I like your new look," I said and laughed while Beast Boy blushed, "will you always look like this?" I asked.

"Maybe," Beast Boy said and I noticed that his voice was back to normal, "it's a little hard to sound like this though," he added and I noticed that he looked scared.

I smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Embrace change Beast Boy," I told him softly, "your voice being deeper won't change who you are," I pointed out.

"But I feel different," Beast Boy said, "I'm usually the puny funny guy of the group," he told me, "now I'm ripped, have a high urge for meat, feeling like pumping iron, and I probably might punch out someone if they piss me off."

I laughed and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

I saw Beast Boy blush even deeper. I could tell that now he felt silly.

"I guess sounding a bit older won't be so bad," Beast Boy said his voice now deeper and slightly scratchy, "wonder how the others will react?"

I suddenly paled.

"Don't worry," Beast Boy told me, "you don't have to see them if you're not ready," he said and slipped into the bed beside me, "come here," he said and hugged me close to him, "I love you," he told me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too," I said back to him and kissed him on the lips.

End Chapter 6

Yes I took long to update. Well, it's here now.

Coming: The Last Chapter. Sorry folks.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Chapter

Chapter 7: A New Chapter

(Following Day at 9 a.m.)

Beast Boy and I were sitting in front of the television watching TV and eating spaghetti when the other Titans entered.

"What time is it?" Robin asked sleepily as he entered.

"Nine," Beast Boy said in his new voice.

"Th…Beast Boy!" Robin started to say but instead shouted out, "Terra?"

"Hi Robin," I said sheepishly and waved as the others just looked on in shock, "Beast Boy kind of changed a bit," I said nervously.

"We can see that," Raven said in her usual monotone kind of voice, "the question is how?" she added.

"I don't know," Beast Boy lied, "it just happened."

By their faces it was obvious that they didn't buy it.

"Well I'm going to have to run some tests," Cyborg said.

"Tests?" Beast Boy and I asked in unison.

"Just to make sure that you're stable," Cyborg said carefully.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet. I glared at Cyborg angrily.

"It's just a precaution Beast Boy," Raven said formally, "Cyborg means nothing by it."

"I know," Beast Boy said solemnly, "but maybe you could greet Terra first?"

The other Titans suddenly blushed then focused their attention on me.

"Where were you?" Raven asked me suspiciously.

_Oh man! If she didn't have to ask me that!_

"Private Business," Beast Boy said suddenly.

"Why the reason for privacy?" Starfire asked.

"It's just private," Beast Boy told her.

"Okay," Robin said slowly, "Cyborg take Beast Boy to get tested," he stated.

"Come on BB," Cyborg said and Beast Boy followed him with his plate.

But before Beast Boy walked away he kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed and giggled. The others looked at us in shock.

"Let's go," Beast Boy said to Cybborg.

Cyborg stared at me for a moment then followed Beast Boy.

Unfortunately the others turned their attention to me.

"You've been gone a long time," Robin said formally.

I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"Where were you Terra dear friend?" Starfire asked.

"Did you get involved in something illegal?" Raven asked right out.

Robin and Starfire gawked at her.

I suddenly chuckled.

"Maybe," I responded.

Raven's eyes widened and I heard something explode in the kitchen.

The other two Titans stared at Raven. It was obvious that she didn't like the attention.

"But I'm clean now," I told her, "I'm not dragging your friend Beast Boy down, don't worry," I said emphasizing on 'friend'.

Raven stared at me emotionlessly. I could tell that I wasn't trusted.

"You won't tell us where you were?" Robin asked his voice now serious.

"No," I refused.

Robin sighed.

Starfire had a sad look in her eyes.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave," Robin told me.

"Not 'til I talk to Beast Boy," I responded.

"To what?" Raven asked, "ask him to leave with you?"

"We're going to unhave our friends Terra and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked very upset.

"No Starfire," I told her, "Beast Boy and I don't have to live together," I explained.

"Are you the couple?" Starfire asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah," I admitted.

"Glorious!" Starfire cried happily.

"Terra," Robin said seriously, "we need to know where you were," he told me.

"Tell Beast Boy to meet me outside," I responded and exited the tower.

* * *

(Sunset)

I heard footsteps and turned to see Beast Boy.

"Hey," Beast Boy said and sat beside me.

I noticed that his smile was sad.

"They don't want me here," I deduced.

"They want to know where you were," Beast Boy told me.

I shook my head.

"I can never…" I started.

"I know," Beast Boy responded and took my hand, "I'm with you all the way," he said kindly.

"Oh Beast Boy," I said tearfully and hugged him, "I can't believe I initially came here to…"

"Shhh," Beast Boy told me, "that doesn't matter now," he said, "we're together and no matter the miles I'll always be there when you need me," he said hugging me close.

"Thank You," I whispered and hugged him even tighter.

My journey of revenge took me right where I belonged. Into my forgiving mate's arms.

The End

Well it's over.


End file.
